


Bestrafe Mich

by Finstenris



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finstenris/pseuds/Finstenris
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1  
Berlin,1347.  
The Black Death has invaded the country and there's no escape.  
Streets are covered by corpses,  
You can feel the rotting smell through your lungs.  
The lack of food is putting the population on knees,the government isn't able to handle the situation.  
Lots of people are dieing,children,young,old,rich,poor,it doesn't matter.  
Death makes no difference.  
Expect for me I guess.  
I was born in a poor family,  
Only child,I spent my days in the fields to gain few money to eat and help my family.  
My family.  
The only thing I had.  
Destroyed by the Black Death.  
Now I'm wandering alone in the streets,  
Waiting for her..  
"Excuse me,miss..?"  
A voice suddenly interrupted my thoughts,It was a man of religion for sure.  
The first thing I noticed was his greeny-blue eyes,something I've never seen before in my life..  
"Hebrew,my name is Hebrew"  
"Such an unusual name,but it fits you.  
Oh what a not well-educated person I am,  
Let me introduce myself!  
I'm Brother Till,and I'm running a monastery with my brothers,we receive and help all the people in need in these hard times,can I do something for you?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm very hungry,I don't eat since days.."  
"Don't worry!Come with me!"  
We entered a huge monastery,it was such an old,fascinating building.  
The walls were decorated with paintings representing saints,God,Jesus and all kinds of Christianity matters.  
Such a fascinating place.  
"So here is the kitchen,there you can find the laboratory..  
...Hello,is everybody there?"  
"Oh,I'm-I'm sorry,I was just staring at the paintings"  
"I see,these were made by some monks centuries ago"  
"Are monks artists as well?"  
"Yes,well not all monks for sure,just some of us"  
"What's your role here?"  
"I'm an helper.   
I dedicate myself to every kind of activity can help people".  
As we entered the kitchen he introduced me to the brothers:  
"Hey,we have a new guest,we need food and red wine"  
"Why wine?"  
Some brothers were laughing and whispering from the bottom:  
"Weisses Fleisch hahaha!"  
"I-I guess I gotta go now.."  
"No,what are you doing?  
Here you can be safe and survive the plague,out there in the streets only Death is certain.   
Don't mind their manners,let's sit in a quiet place"  
So he leads me to an internal garden,he's right,there's nobody here.  
We just sit on the soft ground,with a cloth,bread,various vegetables,fruit and red wine.  
"What's this red wine thing?"I ask.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Do you want me to get drunk or something?"  
"Of course not,it's gonna give you more physical strength"  
"Physical strength.. okay"  
"I see you are suspicious"  
"When you face Death,your life changes,you change"  
"I get you...So,would you like to take a shower and wear clean clothes"  
"Honestly I don't mind the rotting smell anymore,but I guess I would enjoy it"  
"You can find the showers out of the garden,on the right"  
"Thank you"  
"You're welcome.  
You're gonna receive clean clothes in a while"  
"So,what can I do to compensate everything you're doing for me,Brother?"  
"Life will lead you to the answer".  
As I enter the shower lots of thoughts overwhelm my mind:until yesterday I was alone in the streets looking at corpses and thinking about my dead family,now I have a refuge,food,clean clothes,a bed where to lie..So strange..  
Must admit that monk is strange as well..He's too young be a monk,way too young..  
What a waste..   
Surrounded by thoughts,I'm interrupted again:  
Brother Till enters the shower zone and brings me clean clothes,meanwhile I'm obviously naked.  
"I'm sorry,I'm not looking at you okay?  
These are the clothes you needed right?"  
"I guess it's okay,but please don't go"  
"What?"  
"To be honest those men scared me a bit and I don't want to be alone,especially in such an intimate moment"  
"There's anything to be afraid of,it's just their manners,but if you're still worried I can wait outside the door"  
"Still thank you Brother"  
"Here I am to help"  
More strange than usual,of course.  
I mean did I actually invited a monk in my shower or pretty close like that?  
And why?  
Meanwhile the course of my adventures,the night has come.  
So after dressed-up,Brother Till addresses me to my bedroom,which I'm gonna share with nun Schneider.  
"Welcome darling,I guess you won't mind sleeping with a nun right?Or would you better sleep with a Brother?"  
"Wh-What do you mean?"  
"Nobody can lie to the eyes of a woman,especially to the eyes of a wise one.I see you're interested in Brother Till,I feel it"  
"I-nope,I-  
Of course he changed my life I guess?  
I mean,I was in the streets waiting for Death and now I have a bed,food,clean clothes,took a shower..."  
"Yes but that's not the point.  
I know I it and I feel it.  
That man fascinates you.  
The way you look at him,  
Is the way a fisherman looks at fish,  
Do you know what I mean?"  
"But I'm not a fisherman"  
"But you've found your fish.  
Goodnight darling".


End file.
